Immunity to asexual erythrocytic parasites in certain rodent malarias is dependent on cell mediated mechanisms that are dependent on CD4+ T cells and the spleen and are independent of antibody. Such immunity can be induced by Salmonella and malarial antigens. The present studies are designed to identify those proteins and T cell epitopes that will lead to protection. In addition, we are developing studies to test constructs in Salmonella that will lead to protection against Plasmodium falciparum in Aotus monkeys.